The present invention relates to a hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) access communication network and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing mediated access for service providers in an HFC access communication network.
Modern cable systems utilize a hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) architecture in which signals are distributed via a fiber optic connection to a node that converts the optical signal to an electrical signal, then distributes the signals to residences via a tree and branch coaxial cable distribution network. The distribution network comprises network elements such as coaxial cable, amplifiers, line extenders and taps. At the subscriber side, terminal equipment supports the delivery of cable services to subscribers. Cable services have evolved from video services to data and voice services, introducing at the same time new terminal equipment. The set-top box (STB) terminal equipment supports video services which include broadcast TV and interactive services such as video-on-demand (VOD) and xe2x80x9cnearxe2x80x9d video-on-demand (NVOD).
Data and voice services are supported by cable modems and communication gateways, respectively, which also require the use of an upstream signal path. The network is provisioned as a bi-directional network by using a fiber optic return signal path from the node to the headend. A return band, typically designated at 5-42 MHz, is used to support transmissions from devices in the home (or located on the side of the home) back to the headend. Additional network elements may be placed inside the cable network to support service delivery or to monitor service quality. The cable modem is a network interface element for providing data services such as Internet access and other related services to the subscriber. A cable modem generally uses standardized communication methods based on Cable Labs"" Data Over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS) to access data services through the cable network. A cable modem termination system (CMTS) located at the HFC access network head end side provides an interface to the data network, as well as an interface to the cable modems. In particular, cable modems can be identified by one or more unique addresses including, but not limited to, a Media Access Control (MAC) address or an IP address.
A television set-top box supports video and data services that may be accessed through the television interface. Set-top functionality can also be extended to support telecommunications services including voice and video telephony. In a particular embodiment, an exemplary set-top box receives analog and digital signals on the downstream through the HFC cable plant, and can use a variety of communications techniques for return path communications, including telephone plant return, response to polling from the headend, or cable modem communications, including the use of DOCSIS-compliant or other cable modem technology. Set-tops are typically identified by a unique address which can be, as mentioned above, a MAC address. Another network element which can be monitored and managed is defined as a xe2x80x9ccommunication gatewayxe2x80x9d, where the communication gateway is located at or near the subscriber residence and functions to support a variety of voice and data services. An exemplary communication gateway comprises a cable modem along with a microprocessor, digital signal processing (DSP) unit, and other hardware required to support IP telephony services. Along with its IP telephony services support feature, a communication gateway can also perform ingress monitoring operations. The communication gateway may be located outside the residence, typically on the side of the house, or can be inside the home in a central location, such as a basement or attic. Alternatively, the communication gateway functionality can be incorporated into a television set-top.
A telephony test point (TTP) is a monitoring element placed at a specific point inside the cable plant and used to perform certain operations autonomously, or under the control of a network management system. The basic functions of the TTP are to monitor and control ingress, discover the topology of the cable network, and identify the ingress sources. The TTP is based on a communication gateway, without the telephony interfaces. In one embodiment, the TTP is equipped with a tunable spectrum analyzer to monitor ingress.
In the current network environment where multiple service providers utilize a common HFC communication network to transmit information to and receive information from a number of different subscribers, it is important to control each provider""s access to various ones of the network elements so that one provider does not re-configure network elements in a way that would affect the performance of other service providers using the network.
Thus, a need remains for an arrangement capable of controlling/mediating each service provider""s access to and control of various network elements within the HFC access network.
These and other needs remaining in the prior art are addressed by the present invention, which relates to a hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) access communication network and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing mediated access for service providers in an HFC access communication network.
In accordance with the present invention, mediated access allows service providers access to certain aspects of the network and network devices, while denying access to other elements which a selected service provider does not own/control or, in general, require access to in order to provider the associated service. Using mediated access, a service provider has the ability to monitor quality, perform diagnostic tests, and configure equipment which directly supports the services they provide and for which they are contractually obligated to maintain.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a data service provider may have access to head end equipment including the CMTS, terminal equipment such as cable modems, and may also be able to view information regarding the transmission quality of the return path, as determined by telephony test points (TTPs) within the network and the head end. However, the data service provider would be denied access to transmission path equipment such as line amplifiers and fiber optical equipment (where a video service provider would be permitted access to such network equipment).